


Funny

by TentaChicken



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bad Jokes, Knotted cock, M/M, Rain, Rough Sex, specifically my blood moon jhin, they fuck in a hut, who has the yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: This was part of a tumblr drabble ask meme but I got carried away and it got a bit long.Shaco and Jhin are hanging out, working on a duo performance when they get caught in a rainstorm. They hide in a wooden hut for shelter until Shaco decides it's a good idea to anger Jhin with a few too many bad jokes...Don't take this too seriously, or you'll disappoint Shaco.





	Funny

It started to smell funny in the air.

Jhin didn’t think this because he was spending quality time with his dear Shaco. No, it was the distinct scent of a storm coming. “Shaco, I think it will be raining soon.”

“Ah, but we have so much more fun work to do!” Shaco called from in-between very moist sounds of stabbing flesh. “These people need to learn how to take a joke, and how can we do that if we are cowering from the rain?”

The demon did not answer immediately, his assembled Whisper propped against his shoulder as he raised his face to the clouds overhead. Sure, the sun was still dwindling among the clouds, and there was still plenty of time before lights were out and Shaco would inevitably grow tired of his so called ‘fun’. “Fine. Perhaps you can teach a few more lucky pedestrians your jokes.”    Shaco gleefully clapped, and Jhin followed his friend who was joyfully frolicking away from the corpse he had mutilated.

These days with Shaco were a mixed bag. On one hand, Jhin couldn’t tell his friend that his murders lacked the tact and beauty of his own, and how every time Shaco would poof behind his victim to deliver his ‘punchline’, Jhin cringed at the loss of potential. On the other hand however, he enjoyed the clown’s company, as much as he dismissed him as an annoyance, Jhin couldn’t longer deny how days without Shaco’s presence seemed to lack… something. He wasn’t sure what it was. Regardless, it was that bit of something that enabled him to enjoy these times with Shaco.

“Jhin, come here!” Shaco called from afar, and Jhin blinked from his momentary daze and nodded, quickly making haste. “I found someone. Don’t you think they would enjoy a good laugh?”

Jhin followed Shaco’s gesture and saw someone standing in clearing. She seemed to be upset, greatly distressed over something. Jhin tilted his head slightly, and saw that she was holding a creased flower in her hands. Perhaps she was rejected by a lover. It usually was some sort of meaningless distress that plagued humans.

Nevertheless, he could feel the slow thrill of the hunt as he propped his gun to his shoulder and snickered. “I think she would do well with a good chuckle.”

Shaco would surprise the victim, giving Jhin the signal. A few shots, and Shaco would give the victim the final blow. There was something to working in tandem that produced a good show, even if it wasn’t exactly to Jhin’s liking. It was good enough.

The first droplet landed on his gun, splashing and startling him. Thankfully, he had already fired his last shot and was done. Jhin set down his gun and gazed upwards. He was then rewarded with another raindrop, this time landing in his eye and causing him to curse at the sky.

“Ah, Jhin! It’s raining.” Shaco spoke, from his spot next to the deceased woman. “You did know what you were talking about.”

“Yeah, I did.” He grumbled. He didn’t mind the rain, but from the droplets splattering on the dirt, it was going to be much more than a light sprinkle. The dirt was already forming into mud, sticky and foul. “You done yet, clown? It’s only going to get worse.”

Shaco raised his knife and a moment of digging later, pulled out a heart with his other hand. “Haha! Almost. Now she _really_ is heartbroken! Ahaha.” He paused as he realized the rain was falling much more heavily now. “Ah, now the funs all gone. Let’s go, Jhin.”

He stood up and began trotting through the mud, splashing it all over as he made his way to Jhin. Hurrying to find some cover, the two quickly walked through the flooded forest floor, finally making it to Jhin’s shack, not before tripping and falling over to make a huge mess.

“Great.” Jhin slammed the door closed behind him, placing his disassembled gun to the side and proceeding to squeeze rain out of his soaked clothes. “In addition to being soaked, I’m coated in mud, thanks.”

“Well, we are even in the mud department.” Shaco had tracked muddy footsteps through the shack which made Jhin cringe. Thankfully, he didn’t live here most of the time. “I’d better get everything off of me, it’s so cold!”

Jhin silently agreed as he began to strip off his accessories and jacket. He then dug out a towel from one of the cabinets, making sure to toss one in Shaco’s direction. Jhin heard a muffled “thanks” and knew he had aimed perfectly. After drying his upper body a bit, he came to the problem of removing his pants, but he decided it was quite necessary. It wasn’t as if Shaco had never seen him naked anyway.

He glanced at Shaco who had already removed every article of clothing from his skinny body with no shame whatsoever. Jhin grumbled to himself something about having decency as he pulled off his pants slowly, and covering himself with a towel.

It didn’t take much longer for Shaco to pop up behind him and snicker as he gave Jhin’s behind a smack. Jhin was startled at the act and snarled. “You silly clown, you absolute ass! Just wait till I get you…”

“Then what?” Shaco giggled, almost snorting out of laughter. “Beat me to death with your knotted cock?”

“MAYBE. Thanks for the idea.” Jhin couldn’t deny the comment caught him off guard and he suppressed a small laugh. Visualizing the mere scenario in his head feel warmer already, and Shaco was peering at Jhin’s groin, the wide grin obviously waiting for the perfect moment to let loose his terrible jokes.

“Ah! Oh you dog, look at how excited you already are! Your knotty companion looks excited, like someone said it was time for a walk!” Shaco was trying to cover his mouth with a hand, but the bad puns kept coming, “I’d say ‘throw me a bone’, but you’ve already have! A ‘bone-r’ in fact! It’s so erect that GAACK-” Shaco’s last joke was silenced as Jhin dove for his throat, picking up the clown by his neck.

“W-what’s wrong, J-jhin?” Shaco managed while choking, tugging weakly at Jhin’s clawed hands clasped around his pale and skinny throat, “I’m a p-puppet, you know I’m already used to r-rough handling!” He grunted loudly as Jhin slammed him against the wall, and lifted up his mask slightly to slam his mouth against Shaco’s.

One fury and passion ridden make out session later, Jhin finally let Shaco go and he slid down to the floor. “Ha...haha… you know how to make me shut up.” The jester giggled, still feeling dizzy from being liplocked, or perhaps was it from being choked? “But boy, perhaps I’ve been staring at your mask too much, because you clearly look _horny_.” He commented, eyeing Jhin’s erection. Jhin groaned loudly over Shaco’s continuous laughter, and decided to silence the clown in a different way.

He picked up the scrawny jester and flipped him over, so his bare ass was pointing at the air. Without much desire for lube or softer foreplay, Jhin forced two fingers into Shaco’s asshole, who let out a very loud moan.

“Ooh! This reminds me, Jhin, of a very good joke!” Shaco giggled, his voice beginning to get labored with lust. “Why was the guitarist sent to prison?”

“No.”

“For fingering A MINOR! AHAHA-” Jhin put an end to Shaco’s laughter by forcing his fingers in deeper, and then roughly ripping them out, to which Shaco made the noise his clone did when it died.

“Fine, no more foreplay for you.” He growled in annoyance, beginning to direct his erection to the slightly widened hole. Jhin began to regret his decision to not slam his cock into the joking bastard’s mouth, but perhaps somewhere deep inside of him, he appreciated the jokes a _little_ bit. Not a lot. Especially not as Jhin saw Shaco turn his head, his eyes glimmering and Jhin knew he was in for another joke.

“Don’t you mean _four_ play? Get it? Because-” Shaco was cut off again as Jhin roughly forced his length into the jester, who let out the loudest moan yet. Jhin began pumping in and out, a routine he was quite used to. For a glorious minute, Jhin managed to enjoy the pleasure of hearing Shaco’s erotic moans rather than his terrible jokes. Jhin grabbed a hold of Shaco’s legs, the force of his thrusts causing his claws to leave behind small marks in the jester’s pale flesh. Soon enough, Jhin was breathing heavily, his mind beginning to recover from anger and healed with the pleasure instead. He knew Shaco liked it a little rough, and as his knot began to slam against Shaco’s entrance, Jhin was on the edge nearing orgasm. With a few more strokes, the pre leaking from the tip of his cock would allow his knotted cock to force itself inside.

However, all good things never last. In previous sexual encounters with Shaco, he had at least had the decency to keep his joke meter to a minimum or even a medium, but it seemed even as his ass was getting pounded dry and rough by the demonic artist, Shaco still had enough air in his lungs for another joke.

“Ah, Jhin, if you keep going at that pace,” he paused to gasp for more air, “they might have to arrest you for ASSault and battery!”

Jhin had had enough. “ARREST THIS.” With one final thrust, he slammed his knot in, cumming inside with such gusto Shaco was turned into a cream pie with extra sausage. He was exhausted, too much in fact he didn’t even hear Shaco’s shrieks of pain. It was all fuzzy like white noise to him, and he slowly rode out his orgasm until there was no more left.

There was a moment of blissful silence between the too, and Jhin hummed pleasantly. Shaco seemed to have either blacked out when he came, or Jhin had given him a concussion from the force of his knot. Either way, he was fairly relieved there was an end to the clown’s reign of terror.

Finally Jhin’s cock had returned to its normal size and he was able to ease it out from Shaco’s behind, leaving a bit of a trail and perhaps a wake up gift when Shaco finally regained consciousness. It seemed Jhin’s theory was partially right as Shaco definitely did look exhausted, and curled up next to him for warmth. Jhin wrapped his arm around the jester, having forgiven him for his horrid jokes.

“I love you, stupid silly clown.” Jhin mumbled under his breath, confident that Shaco couldn’t hear. He closed his own eyes, and listened to the soft pitter patter of the rain as he drifted on to dreamland. Shaco snuggled closer, grinning widely, as he heard everything Jhin had said.

“That’s the funniest joke yet, Jhin.” Shaco whispered as he gave Jhin a small kiss behind his mask.

“Shut up, clown.”

The rain continued to drip steadily until finally, it ceased. The foggy clouds above parted, shining down sunbeams onto the wooden hut where Shaco got fucked for telling too many bad jokes.

 

The End.


End file.
